


Cut Lips & Fingertips

by mythicait



Series: Rox Oneshots [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: Tumblr prompt from WerewolfPrince: Hit me with some protective Rowan over Nox who can’t ever stay out of trouble.





	Cut Lips & Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WerewolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolfPrince/gifts).

Nox shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and winced. The rough fabric was not kind to the brand new cuts and bruises that marred his knuckles but whatever. 

Making his way home, Nox cursed every weather god in existence. Today was awful and to go and make it worse, it was pouring rain. Soaked to the bones, aching and in pain, the walk home was worse than usual. 

Finally, he made it to his apartment building and he keyed into the complex as quick as possible. The hallway was warm and best of all, he was out of the rain. He made his way up to his apartment but he paused in front of the door. Leaning against the wall, he banged his head lightly on the plaster, hoping and praying that his roommate wasn’t home. 

Living with the person you’re secretly in love with fucking sucks. 

Seeing Rowan Whitethorn every day was bad enough but he was protective of his friends and if he saw Nox right now- Well, he wouldn’t leave Nox alone for a while and that was the last thing he wanted right now. All he wanted was to get over his stupid, frustratingly hot, very straight best friend. 

Bracing himself - his luck was never very good - Nox unlocked the door and went inside. He could already hear the tv going in the living room and he cursed under his breath. Pausing before he made a run for it, he tugged on his hoodie, making sure it covered his face. Nox made a beeline for his room but he stopped short in the doorway to their back hall.

Rowan was planted right there, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. 

Their eyes locked for a second before Nox dropped his. He could still feel those bright green eyes burning into him, but he couldn’t help the way his eyes slid over Rowan’s tattoo, down his face to his neck and shoulder and fuck that was a tight shirt. 

Nox’s fists clenched in his pockets and he ducked his head as he tried to maneuver past the tall man in front of him. “Need something, Whitethorn? I’d really like to not be soaking wet right now.” 

A hand shot out and landed on the wall, blocking his path. Nox kept his eyes on the floor. “Seriously, can I get to my room, asshole?” 

Silence reigned and Rowan didn’t move an inch. Nox refused to look at him, refused to be the one to cave first. If Rowan wanted to be a stubborn asshole, two could play at that game.

What felt like centuries and eons later, Nox flinched when he felt roughened fingertips catch his chin. At first, he resisted the burning touch, but he knew Rowan wasn’t going to give up. So he let Rowan tilt his face up, glaring daggers at him when their eyes met again. Impossibly, Rowan’s eyes went even colder and he reached back to yank the hood back until he could see Nox’s face clearly. 

Nox could _feel _Rowan’s gaze trace along his face, finding every bruise and scrape and cut and leaving him with warmth flowing through every vein. Rowan’s thumb brushed against his lower lip and Nox let out a quiet gasp that he hoped Rowan would blame on pain. Pulling back, Rowan looked at the blood smearing his hand. 

He was still so quiet and Nox was quickly turning into a ball of stress and lust and Rowan should not be this close to him. Sometime between Rowan touching him and then pulling away, he had backed Nox against the wall, his other hand still resting on it beside his head. After avoiding Rowan for weeks and months, having every scrap of his attention on him and having his body so close was too much. He still wasn’t talking and Nox closed his eyes tight when he felt them begin to burn. _Why the fuck did he have to be in love with_him. 

When Nox forces back the tears and opens his eyes, his heart skips. Rowan’s face was inches away and he’s staring straight into his eyes. Unable to breathe, Nox just waited. 

When he finally spoke, Rowan’s voice was laced with rage and quiet, so dangerously quiet. 

“Who did this to you?”

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Nox answered just as soft, “No one. None of your fucking business.”

“Which is it, Nox?” His heart lurched when he heard his name fall from Rowan’s lips. “No one hit you? Or it’s not my business?” 

_Fuck you and your patronizing over-bearing concern. _“Both. Now if you’ll fucking move, I’d like to leave this conversation now.” Stronger for the return to his senses, Nox ducked under Rowan’s arm and barreled towards his room, desperate to be alone. 

“Godsdamn you, Nox, why won’t you let me help?”

“Because I don’t need your help, Whitethorn.” 

Nox is almost at his door when Rowan grabs his arm and spins him around. “If you’re fighting again, at least let me know so I can back you up. It’s not safe to go there by yourself.”

He tried yanking his arm away but Rowan barely moved. Safe in his anger, Nox glared up at the silver-haired roadblock. “I don’t want you there. If you were there then none of it would-” Biting off his words, Nox mentally cursed at himself. 

Sure enough, Rowan focused on what he wasn’t saying. “You’re doing this because of me?” His voice is monotone, without a trace of any emotion that could tell Nox what he was thinking or feeling. He saw a flash of _something _in Rowan’s eyes but it was gone before he could figure out what it was. 

Nox shudders and crumbles beneath the weight of Rowan’s eyes. He’s just so tired of fighting. Fighting his feelings and fighting to feel something and fighting Rowan. He shut his eyes to escape Rowan’s gaze, unable to answer him if he had to look at him too. “Rowan… Rowan, could you please not push this? I’m trying to figure things out and I can’t do that when you’re… here.” He hated how weak he sounds, that Rowan is seeing him like this. 

His eyes are still closed but he felt Rowan’s fingertips brush across his jaw once more. Rowan tilted his head up, waiting until Nox finally opened his eyes out of pure frustration. He had expected more of that cold determination but what he got took his breath away.

Rowan was smiling, a bittersweet thing that tugged at Nox’s heart and made him want to say all the things that were caught between his heart and his mouth. The green eyes that Nox adored were soft and gentle, kinder than Nox had ever seen them. He barely heard it when Rowan spoke. 

“You too, then?”

“What-”

Rowan’s lips press against his own and Nox freezes, his words cut off and his mind unable to process what was happening. It’s a quick kiss, soft and done in a second before Rowan pulls back. A more self-conscious smile tugs at Rowan’s lips, the ones Nox can’t stop staring at now. 

“Was that okay?” His voice was deeper, what Nox always imagined he would sound like when he was alone at night in the dark. 

“But you’re- you’re not gay, Rowan.” His own voice was shaky, more a statement than a question.

“I don’t really know what I am. But I do know that I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone else.” 

Silence and then,“So I’m dreaming, yeah? This is a fever dream. I am going to wake up and go back to the real Rowan, who has never seen me the way I want him to and-”

Their second kiss was harder, Rowan cutting him off again as he stole Nox’s breath for his own. This time, Nox kissed him back, with every pent up feeling inside of him. He felt his back hit the wall as Rowan threaded his fingers through his hair and he clutched at Rowan’s shirt. Nox moaned when Rowan swiped his tongue across his lips, opening to tangle together as Rowan pressed him into the wall. 

When Rowan had him panting and unable to stand on his own, he pulled back. Just an inch, but Nox whined at the loss. He did find a little comfort in the fact that Rowan seemed just as out of breath. 

“So no more fighting?”

“Not if you keep doing that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading, giving kudos, and especially if you comment since it fuels my brain!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr @myfeyrelady, where I generally post faster and will write reqs!


End file.
